Secret
by Ouma
Summary: A story of the GOM meet Kuroko when they still young and few years has pass they still won't forget about him since he is their first love. After he vanish for a long time and reappear again what will they do? Who will take the first action and will one of them able to catch Kuroko heart? (Secret character will appear depend on your votes so plz review)
1. Meeting

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy the story.**

_**3 Years Ago**_

Ryota Kise

In 7th grade Kise use to be a normal kid and a nerd, wear big glasses and unfashionable clothes so everyone laugh at him and people who use to be friend with him in kindergarten want to stay away from him. He is all alone and cry being bully all the time, he doesn't trust anyone especially his parent that seem doesn't even have hope for him.

'_I'm all alone.'_

Getting bully is his usual routine and everyday he cry and there's one time he tell the teacher his situation the teacher doesn't seem to convince at all and just pretend to be a good teacher but Kise know she is lying. Every adult is the same, they don't want to get mix with kid stuff.

It hurt him deeply in the inside.

So one day at 24th December when he sit at the street crying all alone someone change his life.

"Why are you crying?"

Kise scream as suddenly someone appear in front of him like a ghost.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks again.

Kise look up to see a boy with blue hair, pale face and expressionless looking down at him and he is holding an umbrella since it is snowing. He is wearing grey winter coat and silver scarf around his neck and pairs of glove to keep his hand warm.

Kise finally realize he didn't wear anything to keep his self from this weather only wearing a simple t-shirt and pants.

"Leave me alone!"

The boy just stands there and suddenly out of the bloom he smile, that is the most beautiful smile that Kise ever sees.

He even pats Kise head.

"Everything is alright."

It feel so warm, his heart is beating. Why is it beating?

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" The boy sits beside him and holds the umbrella near them both so the snow won't make contact with them.

"I hate everyone." Kise says and look down at the ground. "They all are cruel and like to bully me, especially the adults. I can't take it anymore!"

The boy rest his head on Kise shoulder making the blond blushes since this is the first time someone actually want to be this close to him so somehow he feel happy.

"Ever tell them your true feelings?"

"I never thought of that."

"You should try, telling your truth feeling help you a lot and plus it can't take off a lot of burden from you. I done it once and it totally work."

"I'm afraid."

"Then don't be afraid, believe in yourself."

"I . . . I don't know."

The boy take off Kise glasses and put it on, he smile wider as he realize the glasses is fake. "You wear this glasses as a shield from the outside world, how about you try to talk to people without it, I'm sure it will help you a lot."

"But . . . People will keep looking at me if I don't wear it."

"That's because you're good-looking, you can be a model with that face of yours."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah, if you still can't find courage how about you copy people action, pick someone who is brave and copy his/her attitude."

"I never thought of that." Kise eyes wide as he smile wider showing his expression openly to someone for the first time.

"I wish you luck."

As the boy stands up and brush off the snow that cover his back, he wave at Kise and about to walk away from there, quickly Kise pull his hand hoping that he can at least know who that boy is.

"My name is Ryota Kise!"

The boy turns and looks at Kise once more.

"My name is Kuroko."

After that he left leaving his umbrella behind, after that meeting Kise always when to the place they first met still holding the umbrella waiting for Kuroko to appear again but he never see that person again. Even if he asks the neighborhood nearby they don't know who is Kuroko and never heard of that name before.

Kise is still waiting swear to his self to never give up since only his old self-will say that. Now he is with a new appearance with great looks and more fashionable clothes, he even becomes a model with his good look and his parents have finally showed their kindness and care. This is all thanks to Kuroko.

"I wish I can see you again."

* * *

_**4 Years Ago**_

Shintaro Midorima

Midorima is a weird kid, everyone always though so since he brings weird stuff to school call it lucky item. People never understand him or he never want them since he thinks they are annoying and noisy since students in his class are very noisy like a monkey so he sometime he can't concentrate in reading his books.

During summer when he is reading alone at the park which somehow people doesn't play there in the evening so he take this chance to finally finish his book as he sit on the swing but then he fell another presence beside him suddenly and turn around at his right to see a boy there about his age but short.

'_When did he get there?'_

It almost like he can't feel any presents from him so there's a lot of question in Midorima mind even though he didn't show it.

". . . Hello." The blue hair boy says as he realize the guy beside him keep looking at his face.

"Hello." Midorima reply and decide to continue reading.

The boy look closer and bend forward to see the cover but then fall down on the ground hard. "Ouch." He simply says and Midorima lend a hand feel a little pity.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, thank you." The boy reaches out for him.

"This wouldn't happen if you carry your lucky item, see!" Midorima show his red paper pin that he already pins at his hair. "Nothing happen to me since I have this lucky item with me today. I can guarantee your safety if you do the same."

"Oh . . ."

But then a dead bird fall down on Kuroko and once again he fall since it's an eagle. Did someone shoot it or a plane hit it?

"Ouch." He says again and stands up remove the bird from his head.

Midorima chuckle but quickly gone back to expressionless since a stranger just saw that.

"You look livelier just now."

"Well you seem expressionless just like me but different."

"No." The boy denies and looks up at the sky. "Everyone is the same, we have eyes, mind, mouth, body and we all have feelings. Even though I don't show it much and if I did I won't embarrass of showing my true feelings."

"I take it back, we're too different."

Kuroko smile which caught Midorima eyes somehow unable to move as the boy approach him and took his hand. Touch it gently and closes his eyes as he press it on his cheek.

"Wh . . . What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, that's all."

Midorima pull his hand away but the touch just now still hasn't disappeared which is weird, he never felt like this before in his entire life. What is it, the horoscope didn't say anything like this will happen today but it did say he will meet someone who will change his life. Is it this boy?

He looks closer at the boy and sure enough he is shorter than he thought but the expression is different from before. It is kind and gentle.

"You like horoscope don't you." The boy point at the book Midorima is holding title 'Horoscope Year 2013'. "Since that pin is your lucky item I'm sure your believe is quite strong to this kind of stuff."

"You think it's weird?"

Midorima know that most people always call him weird behind his back and the entire horoscope he read always come true. Why can't people see it?

"Yes but I don't follow it much."

"Why?" Midorima asks due to curiosity.

"Because don't you think is more exciting that we don't know what will happen next or life will be boring."

As he turn his back the summer wind blow and his blue hair move and as his smile turn even sweeter which make Midorima drop his book. He grip his shirt as he feel there's something he need to hold on too but it seems so far even though it is just in front of him. Someone that he never imagines exists in this world.

"Looks like I have to go see you again someday."

"WAIT!"

Midorima know he can't let the boy go if he do he will regret it forever so he embrace the boy from behind which make the boy gasp is shock of the suddenness. "Is there any chance I will see you again?"

"Your horoscope didn't tell you?"

Midorima shook his head.

"See!" The boy turns to get a good look at the guy. "Not knowing what our fate is more interesting than knowing it."

Midorima finally laugh as he sees that what the boy say just now is the truth. "You're right." He let go of the person.

"My name is Shintaro Midorima. What's yours?"

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko."

* * *

_**5 Years Ago**_

Daiki Aomine

"You're weak!" A boy shouts at him.

Aomine tighten his fist as he walk away from the group of boys, walking back home all alone with a school bag. Ever since he moves to Tokyo everyone here is so different from his hometown. They all act violent and like to fight a lot which is different from those villagers.

"How's your school?" His mother smile as she asks still wearing her apron to cook for dinner for her family.

"I prefer our hometown." Aomine throw his bag and as he about to walk out his mother call he but he simply ignore it and run.

He run as fast as he can feeling the cold air run through him it feel so refreshing but not as fresh when he is at his hometown. At that place he can see the star clearly from there but since this place has many lights so it is hard to see it, the view is not clear.

"I HATE AUTUMN!" He shouts loudly.

"You shouldn't say that, autumn is quite nice to feel lazy."

Aomine shriek as somebody appear and fall back thinking it is a monster that he read in the storybook but sigh in relief to see a boy with big blue eyes just staring at him.

"When did you get there?" He asks.

"Ever since 9.00 p.m."

"Are you telling me you stand there more than two hours?"

"That's is correct." The blue hair boy bends down as he helps Aomine. "How about you, you shouldn't run at this hour. It's quite dangerous for people who are still new to this place to run like that."

"How did you know I'm new here?"

"I know everyone but. . ." The boy pauses for a while. "Nobody knows me."

Aomine look strangely at the boy, why did he suddenly show a sad expression? Did he did something wrong and what does the boy mean nobody knows him.

"My name is Aomine, you are?"

"Tetsuya Kuroko."

"It looks like somebody knows you." Aomine show his gleeful smile and Kuroko chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Aomine can't help but feel so happy and this is the first time he had a friend.

After that they both they both get attach like a glue and never get separate and because of Kuroko Aomine mother is very pleased to see her son is happy staying there and never once mention of their hometown. There's something special about Kuroko, there's time that Kuroko stay calm and there's a time when he is happy or sad that he will show it.

He thinks his self special to be the only person that knows Kuroko very well.

"Let be friends forever!"

"Sure." Kuroko replies.

***Snap***

He takes the picture of both of them under the tree; in that picture Kuroko is sitting on the ground and holds both of Aomine arms that are hugging him from behind.

"I will ask my mom to give each for both of us."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

"Stop being formal we're friends aren't we so call me Aomine."

"Ao Chan."

"Kuro Chan."

Aomine thought that this happiness will last forever as long he has Kuroko by his side, his first friend in Tokyo and the first person that he give a nickname but it doesn't last as he though since during that time when his mother finally give the picture when they both under the sakura tree he ran toward Kuroko house to give it to him directly but . . .

"This can't be."

The house is empty and there's a sign says 'For Sale' at the door knob which Aomine rip it off and knock the door loudly calling Kuroko name but nobody answer but he can't accept it, he starts to cry loudly at the front door and his knock on the door get weaker and there's bruise at his hand.

He pinch his self hoping it is just a dream and Kuroko will be there to comfort him again but it didn't happen.

"Where are you Kuroko? Didn't we promise to be friends forever?"

'_How dare you lie to me?'_

"Kuroko . . . Kuroko . . ."

'_Come back to me, you're mine.'_

"KUROKO!" He shouts loudly.

* * *

_**2 Years Ago**_

Atsushi Murasakibara

"Do you want some?"

"Thank you." He says politely as Murasakibara put it in his hands while the other that see it just now continue to walk pass distance themself since they're afraid of the tall boy.

"They're annoying."

"They're just afraid." Kuroko explains and eat the candy.

"They're weakling."

"What about me?"

"You different from them Kuro, you're the only person that dare to talk to me." He gives a gentle smile. "I really like you."

"I like you too but as a friend."

"That's quite disappointing since I thought I finally break that barrier of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Kuro, you always keep your distance even with your friends it as if that you make a rule to never get to close to someone or far from them. What is it that you're hiding beneath that mask of yours, is there a secret that you can't tell anyone especially me?"

Kuroko push Murasaki hand away and convert his eyes not wanting any eye contact since this person isn't like any others but somehow can see through him.

"Even if I have one I won't tell you."

"That's quite cruel since you're my first love Kuro and I want to know everything about you."

"I have no interest."

Kuro and Murasaki walk to class together since somehow they end up together even though Kuroko try to avoid him as much as possible since some secret is best remain hidden forever but it seems that people try to break through and all his effort until now will be destroyed.

"Can I have my space?" Kuro look at the table that is connected to his, the teacher didn't take any action at all since he is scare too.

"I want to be close to you."

He gave in and let Murasakibara watch him from a very close distance, Kuroko doesn't feel comfortable at all since that guy keep staring at him like a hawk. Also he is eating in class, is it eve illegal that he bring tons of snack to school and people doesn't seem bother with it.

"Want some Kuro?"

"No thank you." Kuroko reject since ever since he accept sweets from Murasaki their distance get to close suddenly and it's better to avoid any trouble at least until he graduate.

Murasakibara seems disappointed as he eat it alone but then as he is about to it a ball fly pass him make all the candy fall on the ground, his eyes wide open in shock but then replace with anger. Kuroko can feel the deathly aura come out from Murasaki body since he doesn't like food being waste especially if that is his. His true character has appeared.

"Who did that?" He use an angry tone.

Their classmate is shivering in fear and few guys from the back look even more afraid so basically they just give away who the culprit is so Murasaki walk to them and tighten his fist to give a good punch.

"Are you the one that responsible for this?"

"I'm sorry." The boy cries.

Kuroko know that it's time to stop this nonsense because of the food so he throw an eraser toward Murasakibara back which make all his classmate afraid more than a second ago.

"Kuro . . ." Before he get to finish his words Kuroko speak first.

"Sit down at your place."

Somehow Murasaki obey the order and sit down like a good person, everyone is surprise of what they just see since all they know is that when he is angry nobody can stop him especially the teacher.

"Don't do that again, it will be troublesome if you get expel from this school since you get good grade and great future."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Maybe . . ."

It make him happy once Kuroko says that and hopefully they be together next year too but then Kuroko suddenly disappear and the teacher only tell him that Kuroko didn't say anything which school he goes too and leave him a letter.

'_I know that you will be worry but rest assure everything going to be alright. I rethink back the thing you say to me last time and finally I realize that I don't want to get hurt later on so I left them. This is the reason I have that barrier around me. Please forget about me since we need a miracle to see each other again._

_-Tetsuya Kuroko-_

"So I'm not the only one he left." Murasibara smirk as he burn the letter. "To bad I haven't given up on him."

* * *

_**6 Years Ago**_

Seijuro Akashi

"From now on he will be your fiancé."

Akashi eyes wide open to see the prettiest person in the world but also have some strange aura coming out as if not letting him to get near but he want too since . . . this the first time he can't predict the future movement of someone.

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko; it is nice meeting you Seijuro sama." Kuroko bow down like a commoner should do when they're meeting someone from a great family.

"There's no need to bow down since you're my fiancé after all."

Akashi took Kuroko hand and pull him closer roughly which shock the servant as Akashi give a gentle kiss on Kuroko forehead. He smiles as he realizes that he still can't see Kuroko future, he feel at ease.

"Call me Akashi."

"Akashi." Kuroko do as he told.

After that Akashi take great interest in Kuroko since first his presence is very weak and a lot of time his servant almost knock over that boy. Second he didn't seem to be those kids that only after his parent money since Kuroko never look at him the same way when he look outside the window where the outside world is. Third he didn't show much expression which is a mystery until now so Akashi try to get to know his fiancé more and try to read even more expression that is hidden well. Lastly, Akashi is born with supernatural power that can predict the future but he can't tell what Kuroko future is.

So Kuroko is very special and dear to him also just to be safe he doesn't let Kuroko to take a step outside the main mansion where he lives.

"Kuroko, do you want to read with me."

"No thank you Akashi sama."

"You have to do what I say Kuroko."

"Akashi sama . . ."

Akashi pull Kuroko so they will walk along each other, Akashi doesn't like people defy his order even if it is from his fiancé.

Also he get very protective when someone touch Kuroko or even talk to him they get fire right away so the servants start to distant themselves even more but do feel pity toward Kuroko that has to face through this everyday and for the rest of his life.

"Akashi, it's no good to treat people like that."

"I'm the successor so isn't it normal for they listen to my order also they should have known the risk when they start to work here. Get use to this since you is my fiancé after all."

Kuroko simply shook his head.

"No, I will not."

Akashi can't help but feel excited since people usually scare f him at the time like this.

"If you want me to stop then become my slave."

"I will absolutely not." Kuroko tone changes, he is not very quiet like he usually is. "I don't know where you learn this way but this have to stop Akashi!"

"You're not a boss of me and one more time you defy me I will not hesitate to kick you out from this mansion."

"I don't care." Kuroko shouts angrily.

He starts to cough loudly and Akashi quickly gets down from the table worry about his fiancé, he is shock to see blood all over Kuroko mouth and hands. Once he about to give his handkerchief Kuroko quickly shook his head.

"It will be bad is the maid sees it." Kuroko explain.

"There's blood, are you okay?"

"It's okay, every time I raise my voice this thing will happen so there's nothing to worry about."

Akashi starts to feel guilty about it and embrace him feeling guilty about of what he just says. "I'm sorry Kuroko, I'm so sorry." Kuroko hug him back and smile.

"It's okay."

Since then Akashi heart began to soften and for the first time in his life he began to greet his servant and retrieve those that he fire and apologize for his behavior. Everyone is truly grateful of what Kuroko has done to their young master to make him so happy and kind. Kuroko smile as Akashi ask him nicely to have tea with him but sadly he doesn't realize Kuroko true motive.

They have tea together at the garden which is locate at the back of the mansion. They both talk about lots of things until. . .

"Ah!" Kuroko scream and starts to cough a lot.

"Kuroko are you alright?" Akashi asks as he pat Kuroko back.

"Call the doctor, please . . ."

Akashi nod and run toward the mansion and order his butler to find a doctor and someone to take care of Kuroko condition but when they go back to the place where Kuroko suppose to be but something unexpected happen.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko has disappear.


	2. 11th grade

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kise Ryota**

At the school call 'Tokyo High' which find on an island nearby Japan well-known since it is mostly for students that came from high status and those that got high for academics and sports. For normal students that caught interest of the headmaster will be given a scholarship which is everyone dreams.

To get to that island they must use the given transport which is a ferry that has the word Tokyo on it, for those that want to travel faster can use their own private helicopter or private speed boat.

"WOW!" Kise shouts as he get in the ferry, this is the first time in his life he ride on this, it feel so new to him.

He is surrounding hundreds of students that receive scholarship just like him cheering excitedly as it starts to move since they will get into a famous school and after they graduate people around will fight to have them. They can't help but feel happy.

"I can't believe this! I get to go to Tokyo High even though I'm just a model, this is freaking amazing!"

Some students that beside him giggle to see the famous model reaction, he looks so cute and tall. He will make a great boyfriend.

"You seem excited." One of the students pats his back.

"Of course since this is my first time being so far away from my hometown."

"I heard you reject the entire overseas job."

"Of course since if I don't . . ." Kise starts to remember about Kuroko, he still keep the umbrella Kuroko give him and is still in his bag. "I want to see that person again."

"Your girlfriend?"

Kise blushes as he heard the word 'girlfriend', if he tells he like a boy it will ruin his career as a model and gay people will chase him so it's better to stay silent and just nod. Having a rumor that he like someone is better than people know he likes a guy. The person that he meets a few years ago is still fresh in his memory, his first love. People will think its weird won't they?

He looks at the front once more to see that they are getting closer to that island; he can see the pointy roof of a tower, from the picture that he sees in the internet the school has five towers at each corner and every year the school will bless five couples and the tower is grant as a place for their own but it's only for a year.

"Nice view."

"Yeah." Kise reply and stretch his arms. "It will be the greatest 3 years of my life, no job, no rushing and only fun."

"As I thought, everyone hates working." The boy laughs.

"By the way my name is Kise Ryota."

"I know who you are, my name is Suzuki Momoi. Nice meeting you."

"Momoi . . . I think I hear that name before but where?"

The boy smirks as he realizes that all scholarship students is the same, it seems that they don't receive more detail than the noble. It is not a surprise since the headmaster like it this way wanting to see reaction from the entire freshman. Kise seems innocent and a bright child, judging from his attitude as if he never meet the real problem in his life which make Suzuki envy him.

What else can he expect from a model?

"I can't wait to see my room, I hear we get our own private room this is better than dorm!"

"You live in dorm before?" Suzuki asks.

"Only a couple of day until the girls somehow find a way to sneak in and steal my clothes as decoration. It's quite creepy especially at night when they took a picture of me."

They both laugh together and tell their own side of the story that is until they hear a loud song to show the sign they arrive. It's taking only a few minutes to arrive and the weird thing is the headmaster pay a large amount for the ferry to just send them from Japan to an island.

"We're arrives, that is quite fast then I expect."

"Hopefully I will finally get a school life I dream for."

Suzuki smile in curiosity. "What do you want to carry out?"

"I want to make a crane from the origami paper represent my day in this island and once I complete all 1000 birds I want my wish to be granted."

_I wish to see Kuroko again even if it took 3 more years._

* * *

**Seijuro Akashi**

Akashi look out from his room, his room is private and it was make especially for him before he is even born but luckily they didn't forget to clean it since Akashi has the power to crush everyone that get in his mood and those people who defy him will get even bigger punishment. He call his self as an emperor and after joining his father in business his family now own more than 10 companies and all business person from every country worldwide want to coöperate with the.

Akashi can't be fool even though he is just 16 since he has the eyes that can see the future so because of him everything goes smoothly.

"If only he stays." He talks to himself.

Remembering about his fiancé that run away from their engagement that suppose to be held when they both has turn 10. He thought that he gives a good treatment to Kuroko so why did the boy run away? What is his reason? Did he do something wrong to cause this? If he did he can just apologize for his mistake, it is troublesome that time when he try so hard to see the future to know where Kuroko is but in the end he still can't find him. For the first time in his life he hates the power because it is useless.

Why can he see people future so easily but not Kuroko?

"After all this year's why can't I still forget about him?"

Akashi throw a fist on the walk causing it crack, he breathe in deeply calming his self down, after Kuroko left all he can is just letting out all his anger at everyone and even those that are not living things or animals. He feels unsecure but years has pass by he somehow able to control his emotion more.

But he still can't forget about that boy.

"_Find him and kill him." His inner voice says_

"No."

"_Lock him up so nobody else can have him, find him until he become obedient to you and only look at you."_

"Why should I do that?

"_You earn for his love no matter how many years has pass and he's the only thing in your mind."_

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

His inner voice do as he told but he know he will reappear again and do whatever it takes to control his mind.

Akashi breath in deeply before letting it out, he need to calm down and just go ahead to the assembly which be held at the Mansion, even though island suppose to be small somehow the headmaster manage to put lots of things seems that he is organize but doesn't he know that too much building can make the island sink just like the story call Atlantis.

He stares at the shogi board on the table and he doesn't have the feeling of playing it now, playing against his self.

* * *

**Flashback**

Akashi is in his room like he usually is playing shogi by his self, Kuroko watch from afar as he hugs the pillow tightly in his arms as he watches Akashi plays.

"Don't you think it's lonely?" Kuroko says.

"No, since you're here."

"What I mean is the game, why are you playing by yourself."

"This is because my true enemy is myself, that how it is. If I can't beat myself in my own games then I have no chance to become a leader for my family or be a good lover." He says as he presses his hand at Kuroko soft cheek, he is so adorable.

Kuroko as always doesn't show any expression at all which somehow irritate him since Kuroko suppose to blush with embarrassment or shy to even look at him but maybe that's the thing that make the boy very interesting and unique. The only person in the world he can't predict the future is the boy. He is the only person that dare to defy him sometime depend on the situation even though he's quiet and not talkative.

The question is why can't he see Kuroko future?

"I want to be someone who suit for you." Akashi says.

"Then how about you try to challenge someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is just that if you keep playing against yourself as if you're locking in your own world, how about tried to challenge someone since who knows maybe there are people that is stronger than you. It will keep you life entertaining for once in a while."

"Indeed." Akashi smile with care as he embraces the boy. "You are correct."

"Akashi . . . can I asks you a question?"

Akashi let go of the boy. "What is it?"

"If you're parents want you to do something you don't like and have your own dream what will you do?"

Akashi is speechless, he never thought of that before.

"I . . . I don't know." For the first time he can't answer a question.

**Flashback End**

* * *

There's a word 'king' at one of the piece, he held it up high and smile to see the word. It suits him very well, he is the king, he is the ruler and everyone is his other chess pieces and as a king he has the absolute power to control everyone and nobody can defy his order, this is how the world should be.

Ever since the day he is born, he is born with wealth, status, fiancé, money, the throne and soon the world but now after few years he lost something that belong to him and he will get it back no matter what.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you belong only to me. Your soul and your heart are mine."

He push the shogi board and let it fell on the ground, now he is angry, frustrated and like a child he doesn't like his things to be mess with other people.

"_I tell you one more time, a simply way to end this frustrating feeling inside you is just to kill him, do as I say and you will never regret about this."_

"No!"

* * *

**Shintaro Midorima**

Midorima watches as the five helpers help to carry his ten big bags, it doesn't include his clothes or books yet too. In that 10 big bags have his lucky item that he might need for this year since he will be away from home and will stay at dorm, so it is best to be prepare also luckily he win all the bet so he doesn't have to carry any of it.

The reason why he won the bet is because of the lucky item he carry around even though some people still thinks it weird he manage to convince many people about his believe but sometime when Midorima want things to get excited he try as hard as possible not to look at the horoscope.

"Not knowing is more interesting than knowing it."

Even now he still remember those words and it give him excitement when something he can't predict happen at one time he didn't look at his horoscope and then one the way to buy some stuff get 10, 000 $ just because he is the 1 000 customer coming to the shop.

"Excuse me sir, from this checkpoint we need your ID to confirm you a student here."

Just like the rest of the students he take out his ID, then his fingerprints need to scan and even his eyes, also they even check his health so no disease for example H1N1 spread in the school, it's quite a tight security and then once they past the checkpoint the guards will give each a special card when they will enter deeper into the school building.

Everyone look normal, this school look exactly as he picture and it's clean and organize.

"As expected." He says as he hold close of his lucky item and a book that he is currently reading.

It was then suddenly a tall purple hair boy two meter tall walk pass him carry a lot of junk food with him, as everyone else he is surprise to see a giant for the first time in his life and he is the same age. In this school their grade depend on the color of their tie,11th grader wear red ties, 12th grade wear blue ties and finally the 13th grade wear brown.

_He will get sick eating all that._

* * *

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

_Yum, yum, yum._

He keep walking nowhere since he doesn't where to go, he's been here 3 day earlier than he should since his leader asks him too and since he has a high respect to his leader he will obey every command.

_Yum, yum, yum._

It was then his phone ringing.

"Hello." Murasakibara answer as he keeps chewing the crisp.

"It's me."

"Ah . . . Akashi."

"Be here in five minutes, the ceremony for the first year will start soon so hurry up."

"Of . . .*chew* . . .course *chew*."

Akashi simply sigh as he hear Murasakibara is eating while talking again, no matter how much he advice that person to take care of his health he will never listen. It doesn't matter anyway since Murasakibara is loyal to him and that is what is important. His one of his chess pieces that he need to take over this school and become the leader.

"_I need more, this isn't enough.'_

Murasakibara closes his phone as soon the connection was off.

"Akashi is *chew* not in *chew* a good *chew* mood again *chew*."

* * *

**Daiki Aomine**

Everyone stare as the delinquent walk in with the bag over his shoulder unbutton jacket and loose tie walking in the school ground smirk as he sees the student is frighten by his look and beside him a girl with pink hair, big boobs, short skirt and the most sexiest girl they ever see.

"Daiki kun I will walk away now, dad want to see me. Don't cause any problem while I'm gone."

"Yeah, yeah. You're not my mother."

"Bye Daiki kun!"

She wave and the other guys around faint as they see the beauty in front of them wave, for Daiki he only think the girl as his childhood friend nothing more than that and even though he's parent keep telling him she's the perfect choice as a girlfriend but he refuse since in his heart nobody can replace that boy.

* * *

**Flashback**

"What's wrong Ao chan?" Kuroko call as he see his friend lying down on the grass near the riverbank, its evening that time and as always Aomine like to wander around before dinner and somehow a ghost like Kuroko can find him very easily which make him wonder if they have a special bond since among all the kids he can see Kuroko easily.

He look up as Kuroko look down at him, he give a smile.

"Want to lay down with me?"

"No thanks."

"The sky is nice today."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you lay down you will understand what I'm talking about."

So Kuroko lie down beside Aomine and look up, all he can see the sky has turn orange, fluffy cloud hanging up at the sky and is making shape like an aero plane or a bird? He felt more relax on the ground than standing up watching people.

"It's nice."

"I know you will say that."

"So you spent a lot of time here?"

"Yeah, in my hometown I always lie down on the ground with my friend and our parents will be angry for getting our clothes dirty. Actually that time I don't care at all about appearance since I just want to do everything I want."

Kuroko smiles as he hears it.

"I also want to do everything I want." Kuroko says.

"Then you should do it too, it is not wrong or a crime if you want to do something."

**Flashback End**

* * *

P/R: I wonder if you realize the clue that I give. Please **REVIEW** since it will depend on you guys what will happen next.

I can't wait to continue more of the story! Yeah!

Choose:

Kise/Kuroko

Midorima/Kuroko

Aomine/ Kuroko

Murasakibara/Kuroko

Akashi/Kuroko


	3. Second chance

**A/N: Forget about my grammar mistake and enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

Kagami watch as the blue hair boy stand on that stage wearing the white plain clothes covering his top and the bottom but show his shoulder, it's quit long and touches the ground underneath he wear black tight pants and has a symbol of his family carve at his chest. Standing straight and tall but have an expressionless face as he began to open his mouth, for normal people they will think that Kuroko is a boring person but actually inside of that quiet person hold so much emotion that people like him can't even describe.

_He is beautiful._

Looking at the boy eyes there's no fear or feeling of nervous.

At first there was only silent and nobody bother to cheer of clap for the beginner but as soon Kuroko open his mouth the place was fill with the most beautiful and powerful voice they never heard.

Kagami just smirk as he know this will happen, nobody can't ever resist the voice of an angel but only some people can and those people are born being gifted.

"Who's that boy?" She whispers.

"He is Kuroko the only child and successor for his family, don't tell me you forget about him." The woman whispers back.

"He's truly an angel!" The man starts to cry since never in his life he hears this sound of angel before even though he is just a normal human.

"Tetsuya. . ."

Kagami wave his hand up high so Kuroko can see it.

_Kagami, do I really have to stop?_

Kuroko took that as a sign and stop singing, some disappointed that the song isn't even finish yet but the audience give an applause amaze of Kuroko talents and acknowledge the singer, not only his voice is amazing but his looks is out of the world. It's rare to see someone who has blue eyes and hair also pale face but cute.

If only he smiles as he receives the applause but he didn't, all he did is just bow and left the stage follows by his guardian Kagami.

"I want to finish that song." Kuroko says after the long silence.

"No you can't." Kagami pat the boy head. "Please remember about your health."

"Okay." Kuroko says but Kagami know that in the inside Kuroko is very angry about it and seriously want to yell at him.

"I will treat you vanilla milkshake, how's that?"

"Okay!" Kuroko reply quickly.

He got his cute side even though he is still a brat, the true is he always tell Kuroko to give up in singing but since Kuroko still insist on doing it he give up but in return he will be the manager, it is such a waste since Kuroko was born in great family but all the career he can apply he choose to be an opera singer. Thank god he looks almost like a girl and shorter than other guys in his age.

Since guy voice suppose to be husky in certain age Kuroko will have to give up eventually so there's nothing much to worry about. As long Kuroko hit puberty but somehow for 16 years has pass Kuroko voice and physical body doesn't change much which worry him.

_I confirm he's a guy but he's the only one hasn't had that yet, I wonder why._

"What are you staring at?"

"Sorry Tetsuya, I was just daydreaming."

"That is quite rare of you."

"Oh!" Kagami says as he remembers something, he take out his cell phone and show a picture to Kuroko. "This girl seems interesting in your voice."

Kuroko look into the picture and see a girl with pink hair and pink eyes and just like him they got same color for their hair and eyes which mean she is one of the gifted if she's correct. He can feel a sudden aura from here despite it is just a picture.

"You can feel it too don't you?"

Kuroko nods. "What's does this have to do with me?"

"Well it seems that after a few months after you start your début as your parents instructed we won't receive any payment for any company for you to work with but it seems somehow your parents can defy her orders but luckily she doesn't mind if you don't fully finish the song to sing for the opening ceremony. Is that okay with you Tetsuya?"

"An opening ceremony?"

Kuroko is surprise as well since nobody can make his parents accept someone ask this easily or this girl has powerful power over Japan more than his family.

"It's okay, all I have to do is sing right?"

"GREAT! Since I already told your parents you would."

There is one thing Kuroko is annoy of, sometimes Kagami made decision for him without talking to him first. If he say 'no' just now Kagami will be in big trouble trying to talk this over with his parents. Well it doesn't matter since he will side with Kagami depend on the situation since among everyone else Kuroko much prefer Kagami than his own parents.

He is the only guy that acts like a family since he always try to spend every free time with him despite the busy schedule. Everyone else is just busy with their work which totally pisses him off.

"You help me a lot anyway."

"That's what a manager should do also you're like a little brother too me."

"Where will I sing anyway?"

"From the information it seems she wants you to sing for an opening day for the entire high school freshman in Tokyo High that is locating at an island which is especially for noble people like us and those that get caught the principal interest they will get a scholarship, mostly it's for commoner. The weird thing about this school is that they have five tower for couples in that island."

"I'm not interest in detail."

"Sorry." Kagami laughs, he know Kuroko not interest in relationship but why?

"Your ex fiancé will be there too."

"The past is the past." Kuroko reply his pace get faster hoping that Kagami notice that he want to be left alone now. "Also please don't ask me again why I want to break off the engagement. It will be the 942th time you ask."

"I won't."

"Thank you." Kuroko slam the door in front of Kagami face and lock it, even though it's impolite and cruel toward the person he consider his brother but he doesn't have any way to act since he is really angry now.

First he couldn't finish his sing even though he love singing, up until now Kagami has to control his voice and even give him a timer of how long he can talk or sing. His parents even pay a teacher to teach him how to answer shortly to everyone throw to him by paparazzi.

"Why does this world have to be cruel?"

_All I want is sing and let the world hear my voice; I want freedom from all of this. Why can't they understand this? I have enough, I just want to run._

He starts to cough loudly trying not to sound so loud he cover his mouth with both of his hand and fall on the ground curling on the ground. His throat hurt so badly but despite all that he didn't tell anyone about this since if he did he will be forbidden to sing.

"Tetsuya are you alright?" He hears Kagami knock from the other side.

Thank god he lock the door or Kagami might see him in this state.

"Everything is okay."

_No, it is not._

"I will be ready in few minutes."

_If I can that is._

"I will wait for you outside, hurry up before one of those paparazzi found your room again.

" . . ."

"Tetsuya?"

" . . . Okay."

Once the footstep noise slowly disappearing Kuroko let his whole body fall on the ground, somehow his health is not getting a better and all the time he keep singing his body is getting weaker as if it has become a poison to him.

"Why? Why bad things keep happening to me?"

_I don't want to die yet._

_It hurts so much._

_God, if you're out there please save me from this nightmare._

_I wish to live and keep singing until my heart contents._

_Please I beg you . . ._

_Kamisama._

Kuroko can feel as his heart thumping loudly and his whole body is shaking, his breathing is getting harder and his vision is getting blurry. Does the god have abandon him? Is he going to suffer and die now without having any good memories at all? Why?

Every question that Kuroko asks his self is WHY?

Slowly he smile even though it's painful and blood has dry out which fell sticky, it taste sweet and bitter like a wine. No wonder vampires like to drink it. (There's no vampire in this story, please remind yourself.)

"**Do you wish to live?"**

"Who's there, I swear that I lock the door already?"

"**I an angel from heaven, the god has hear your prayer."**

"The god?"

Kuroko slowly open his eyes and surprisingly his whole body doesn't hurt anymore, as if it is not there from the beginning. Does the god have healed him?

"Thank you." Kuroko thanks still haven't forgotten to be polite when meeting strangers.

"**You're welcome but sadly it's only temporary."**

"For how long?" Kuroko smile disappear.

"**I only stop disease from spreading and it can only last for a year after that you will die. Since the rule from heaven says that we can let the human live longer but nobody can stop death that is how the cycle of life."**

"So I will die no matter what?" Kuroko press both of his hand at his left where his heart is; feel as it beats steadily like it should. "I guess it is better than dying now, I haven't made any good memories yet."

"**What do you mean?"**

"I want to sing!" Kuroko confess. "I want the world to hear my voice, I want my song to help people and maybe I can finally put my whole heart in it since the disease has stop."

"**Are you sure that is your true happiness?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Human true happiness is love and be love. What you need now is love!"**

"I never love someone before."

Then suddenly there's a strong light coming from above at people view they just thought the light bulb about to burst but actually is a light from heaven so both of them look up but Kuroko only look at it for a second and closes his eyes since it is too strong for him.

For the angel she can see it pretty clearly.

"**Okay . . ." She says.**

"**You think it will work?"**

"**Alright, you're the god after all."**

"**You have a good heart to pretty people huh?"**

"**I will pass him the message."**

"**Once again, my boobs are not that small. PERVERT!"**

Kuroko listen to every word she says and wonder. What kind of god talk about people boobs this is getting weird and not logical. Is this just a dream or he is so sick and starts imagine crazy stuff.

She pats Kuroko head wanting the boy to finally open his eyes and thank god that ray of light disappear.

"**Good news you got a second chance."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Let me explain what the god just tell me, it seems that your situation make him pity you so he decide to give you a second chance which mean that he will let you live and your disease will be gone if you carry it out."**

"What do I have to do?"

**She continues. "Within a year starting from 1****st**** April you must find someone to love until the next following year a day before you start."**

"31st March."

"**That's right but you must also make sure the person you love have the same feeling for you too if you don't you will die."**

"That's quite easy I thought that I have to go over fire or something."The angel sighs and pats the boy head giving a gentle smile.

She rustle his hair make it messy and laugh to see how adorable he looks, maybe he can be her little brother once he being sent to heaven.

"**Good luck!" **She says and disappears.

'**Love is not easy to find**!' The words echo in Kuroko head.

Kuroko simply smiles as he touch his throat, he is happy that he can finally do it this time. Finally he can finish the song that he put all his heart into it, within this one year he hopes that his dream can come true just as he expect.

_Do I really have to fall in love?_

* * *

Kagami is waiting in the car keep looking at his watch wonder why Kuroko took a long time to change. Did he get kidnap or something?

"Kagami." Kuroko knock on the window.

"AH!" Kagami shouts in surprise. How can the boy seem all of a sudden like a ghost?

"Don't scare me like that."

"I have been there from few minutes ago but you didn't reply back."

"Sorry about that."

Kagami unlock the door and letting Kuroko to get inside the car, he notice that somehow Kuroko looks happy just now or just his imagination.

"Did something good happen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

Kagami stay quiet as he realize that Kuroko is in not in the mood to talk but seeing that smile carve a little at the boy face he seriously want to know. It's been few years since he see Kuroko smiles and all the picture of Kuroko when he is still young mostly with blank face.

_He's happy I'm happy._

* * *

Remember to **REVIEW** since it will help to unlock secret character, every story got secret character right?

Guys here are a request from the author. It's your choice for which character should meet Kuroko first since I can't decide on my own.

Please choose:

**Ryota Kise**

**Shintaro Midorima**

**Daiki Aomine**

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

**Seijuro Akashi**

Please remember that the first name is their real name since I have my reason for not putting the family name first since I am not Japanese.


	4. Time is ticking

**A/N: Please ignore grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Reminder: **

In chapter two the 'Generation of Miracles' somehow ends up in the same school on an island, is this fate or has been plan all along?

From the last chapter Kuroko was given a second chance and if he wants to continue to live he must find true love within a year but if he doesn't want too he will die. So basically this story has seven or more endings. Once again it is up to the readers how you want this story to end.

In the past chapters most reader chooses Akashi and congrats, the secret character been unlock.

**-Suzuki Momoi has been ****unlock****-**

(Another ending been added into the story thank you for your coöperation)

* * *

**Ryota Kise**

All the students are gathering at the mansion where the ceremony will be held and take their seats, Kise as usual very excited everywhere he goes and Suzuki act normal just like the other students.

"Wow . . ." Kise says as he look around, there are statues and knights along the hallway also there's even gold fountain decorate with platinum as a decoration.

"This school is known to be the richest private school worldwide and well-known throughout the world, it is built in the year 2011 and is finish in 2014. Since it is built from lots of rare stuff and jewel the security is tighten but the rule is not too strict also we don't have to worry about bullies or anything since the school will expel everyone that interrupt the school peace."

"Wow, you know a lot about this school Suzuki."

"Of course since I have to learn a lot if I'm going to learn at a new environment different from the school I go before." Suzuki lie.

"I'm jealous." Kise says sounding sad and his cheerful voice is gone.

"Why are you jealous? I just know a few things but you got everything and everyone envy you."

"But . . . I don't have what they have either."

"Kise? What do you mean?"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Look it's the famous model, Ryota Kise! OH MY GOD!"

"He's looking at us take his picture! QUICKLY!"

This is what Kise is going through every day, every strangers scream his name everywhere he goes and nobody bother to see that he wants to be alone, he just want his own time and when he finally get a time off he expect a nice vacation but ever since he get famous there's ton of stalker following him from behind which freak him out.

He thinks that is alright as long he is being love by his parents and have some friends that he always want but they all are not what they look like, they just want his fame.

_Why do I still feel alone?_

_I got everything I want now, so why?_

_I always wish for people to treat me like this so what is this feeling inside of me that tell me to stop this and run?_

"We're so proud f you." His mom says but Kise no longer feel like smiling anymore.

_If I don't do this will you still love me._

"We raise you perfectly now you're becoming a great model."

_Since when did you raise me properly?_

"Thanks mom, dad." Kise simply show his model smile and walk toward his room.

He is surrounding by presents from his fan and love letter from all the girls in Japan and this is a dream that every boy should have but for Kise this doesn't feel right.

"I have always want this kind of life but why does it feel wrong?"

**End Flashback**

* * *

It's quite sad remembering back those day hopefully this three years will be great and finally he able to enjoy the school life he always wanted.

"I heard that the president this year is the same grade as us." Suzuki change the subject after seeing that depress look on Kise face.

"Really?"

Kise eyes widen disbelief of what he just heard, he can't believe that a junior is chosen as a president. He thought it only happen in an anime.

"Nice . . ."

"I think so too." Suzuki looks at the front and smirk as he sees the red hair boy. "Looks like it will be another interesting year."

* * *

**Seijuro Akashi**

Akashi watch as the first year students is filling the assembly place and he just sigh as it has been a few minutes since he has call Murasakibara and that person still hasn't show up yet so there's a chance he forget again.

"Looks like I have to scold him after this."

Akashi is chosen as the president even though he is just a junior just like all the students around him and there's one reason why he has been as a president and it's all because of his family. He knows that he's being pick just so that the principal can make connection with his family. This is how life is; people don't look at him but instead his family.

Sometime he wish he can be born in normal family but know it will never happen; he can't go back to the past to change any of this.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry."

Murasakibara look guilty but still eating despite that Akashi is giving him a death glare but his stomach always feel so empty. The more he eats, the taller he gets which is weird since he should get fat eating junk food every single day.

"How many times I tell you to eat more healthy stuff."

"Sorry . . ." Murasakibara apologize again.

"Now that you are here we can starts."

* * *

**Daiki Aomine**

Aomine yawn as he lay down on the rooftop, he has no intention of attending the opening ceremony since for him it is just wasting his time to relax and just chill out. After this he want to find any abandon place to make it as his hand out and create a gang once more just like few years ago, he has become a delinquent.

He takes out the cigarette from his pocket until . . .

"NO SMOKING!"

"What the fu . . ." Before he get to finish his words he get a kick on his face.

"SATSUKI! What is that for?"

"Daiki kun, didn't you learn that smoking is bad for your health? How many times I have to kick you until you understand this and we're late. The opening ceremony has starts a few minutes ago so get up NOW!"

"I'm not going."

"DAIKI KUN!" Momoi shouts. "If you don't get up now I won't hesitate to give you another kick but this time at your banana."

Momoi is not one of those girl who act weak in front of boys instead she act complete opposite, since the only way to get Aomine to listen to her is that she must act very angry or piss off so he will listen and it is for the best. Even if she treat Aomine like that they always be friends.

"So . . ." Momoi smile as Aomine expression changes.

Once Aomine know what she meant by his 'banana', he quickly get up and run off leaving the girl chuckling behind, he fight lots of people but he never can win against his childhood friend that somehow know lots about his weakness and embarrassing secret.

* * *

**Satsuki Momoi**

"Bye Aomine." She says but then her smile disappears as she picks up the photo that is on the ground. "I hope this time you will be save."

She look closely at the photo, there's sadness in her eyes as she look at it.

_I hope I can help you this time, I can't bear to see you in pain anymore Daiki kun._

A picture of Daiki when he is still young and another boy with no expression is beside him but she can tell he is smiling too. Aomine rarely smile when he is with her so it kind of sad but that is enough proof that he only show his true feeling to a certain someone.

"Let the show begin!" Momoi throw the photo from the rooftop and smirk. "PAPA, THE SHOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS STARTING JUST LIKE I PROMISE!"

The show she is waiting for finally arrives, she has wait for 4 years for this to happen and everything went well than she thought. Maybe this time she will finally reaches her father expectation and all she can do is hope that her brother isn't planning anything else too.

She wants to win this badly. The game is going to start but when? If it does how is she going to know about it?

"Papa . . ."

* * *

**Seijuro Akashi**

"It is a great pleasure to be here today and to take part in the opening ceremony of this new Tokyo High Private School. I thank you for being here to share this important moment with us. Firstly I would like to introduce myself, I am Akashi Seijuro the 'kaichou' (president) for this year and right next to me is Murasakibara Atsushi my secretary also part of the student council."

Murasakibara stand up and bow down to the students and sit back down.

"Before I go ahead I want you all to pay attention to what I'm saying."

Akashi pause for a while and see some students confuse about his presence and he can understand very well why they're reacting like this since until now he didn't smile at all.

"In this school I will not hear anyone failing any subject and if I do those students will be expel IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone eyes widen and some shaking in fear. "Our motto will always be 'winning is everything' and if I hear anyone that is against it will also be expel, remember this well to win you must never give even a slightest chance to you're opponent and if you do it is the same that you have fallen in their trap."

Murasakibara watchs as Akashi continue his speech and his instinct is correct, Akashi is in a bad mood after all.

_I wonder what make Akashi chi like this, he didn't use to act like this before._

* * *

**Shintaro Midorima**

Midorima is speechless since this is the first time someone giving a speech so negative that he felt that this isn't a school anymore.

"Is he really our president, I don't like his attitude." A boy whisper from behind.

"I thought this school is about fun I didn't know that it will like this, I feel like going home already and forget this stupid scholarship."

Midorima feel sorry for those people, they are those that easily give up and he doesn't like that kind of people. They haven't even try yet and already admit defeat which is an embarrassment, where are their pride?

_If it's true that this Akashi person will be our president, I wonder if he has the strength since some people here might have the courage to test him and I'm one of them._

He grin and he began to plan lots of things in his mind about defeating that person, he didn't realize he let out too much of his dark aura until people around him move away.

"Let see what you got."

He has decided, since there's nothing much to do here than study what if he play a game with the kaichou and it will be great if he manage to make that person kneel. Even though it is just wasting his precious time but now he need something to make him look forward too.

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

Kuroko sigh as he step on the school ground, ever since the disease has stop spreading he can breathe easily, also the great thing about it he didn't have to use the oxygen mask anymore. Kagami was impress he is getting better.

"We're here."

Kuroko stay quiet as he looks around, everything seems normal.

"Tetsuya, show a little excitement. It's been a long time since you go to a school."

"I have no interest since I graduate 6 years early and already got my diploma, also even the school for smart students isn't a match for me."

Kagami pat the boy head, it is true Kuroko is smart but it is hard to accept it since he doesn't look anything like a smart ass students will be.

"Let's go together."

Once Kagami turn to face Kuroko he disappear, all the man could do is just froze there as he realize that he is letting his guard down and let Kuroko use misdirection on him without realizing it.

"TETSUYA!" He shouts not realizing Kuroko chuckle from behind the wall.

_I'm sorry Kagami san but you're too overprotective and I need some space._

"Tetsuya! Where are you? Get back here or your parents will kill me and I don't think they will forgive me for losing you again!"

Even though Kagami is freaking out now Kuroko decides to ignore it and take a walk, actually he is interest in this school ever since Kagami mention it but never thought of becoming a student again since he already graduate from the greatest university.

"I wonder if this school sells vanilla milkshake."

Kuroko hum a melody as he walks without a destination, sometime adventure can be fun but it will sometime lead to . . . .**dead-end**.

* * *

-At the clock tower-

Nobody realizes the clock tower is moving, the needle is moving slowly and steadily. Only the principal know and he just simply smile as the clock of fate is moving and he know that this year will be more amazing than any others and he want to witness it from the first class seat.

"Shall we begin?" He says.

.

_The boy destiny has began._

_What will he choose?_

_The fate of this students is now in his hands._

_Ever since he step on the school ground._

_He can't leave this place anymore._

_Kuroko Tetsuya, he is not just an ordinary boy._

_He is the child of destiny and you life depend on him._

* * *

This story base on one of the most popular BL Otome games (dating simulation). Just kidding it is my idea and pleases **REVIEW!** Thanks to your vote **Suzuki** that is supposed to be an extra has been **unlock**.

Akashi = unlock Suzuki Momoi

Aomine = unlock Kagami Taiga

Kise = ?

Murasakibara = unlock Teppei Kiyoshi

Midorima = ?

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. I finally can see you again

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

You guys can still unlock more characters if you want, just remember to **Review **since it depends on the reader so that Kuroko can have a happy ending or bad ending. (I prepare the bad ending since it will be found)

**Attention: I can update a chapter every Saturday or Sunday and two or three times during holiday.**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

After buying that vanilla milkshake he quickly return back to Kagami side since seeing he almost burst out crying it's better he quickly comfort the man before anything else happens. Also Kagami embrace him feeling happy that he finally found Kuroko since his career as a manager depends on this.

"Please don't do that again."

"It's fun to tease you sometime Kagami."

"Tetsuya!"

Kagami blushes as he remembers the embarrassing situation, crying out of nowhere and receive some weird looks from others and even Kuroko try hard not to laugh even though he shouldn't.

"You can just ask me that you want a vanilla milkshake, I can buy it for you when you want."

"I know."

They walk side by side and once they arrive at the mansion where they held the opening ceremony, the girl with the pink hair and eyes greet them. She tie a pony tail at her right side, holding a documents in her hand and smile sweetly at them both.

"It is nice to be meeting you, my name is Momoi Satsuki and I'm in charge of you Kuroko san, as you have instructed earlier we make sure that no paparazzi allow to enter the school ground."

Kagami eyes widen as he is surprise that the girl can notice Kuroko easily, usually people wouldn't notice Kuroko at the first meeting.

"You can see him?" Kagami asks.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She asks.

_If she can see Tetsuya easily means two things, it's either the girl is very sharp than any others or Tetsuya let his self being find easily. If Kuroko let her see him easily mean that he feel something about her or just due to his instinct._

"Once the vice-principal announce the special event it will be your turn, don't worry I will just tell you for when and the orchestra player is at the second floor, they will play the music sheet that you will sing today."

"Thank you." Kuroko thanks her.

"It's alright." She says as she slightly blushes. "I'm a big fan of your ever since I hear you sing 'My Fate' I fall in love with your voice and can't stop hearing it since, I can't wait to hear you sing again Kuroko san because of you I want to know music deeper and to tell you the truth you have inspire me to become an opera singer too."

"Glad to hear that." Kuroko smiles which is totally rare and can melt people heart.

Momoi smile grew wider and she bow down 90 degrees which shock both Kuroko and Kagami, it will be a total pain for someone to do that but it seems that the girl is use to do it and doesn't show a slight of pain at her face.

Kuroko get on the stage at his turn and five pairs of eyes set on him but he didn't realize it.

"A special guest, the newly singer than has set foot on the industry world. Kuroko Tetsuya, will sing his new song that is 'My Fate'.

Some students whisper saying they have seen him before, mostly the students that takes art. They have mostly been to an opera before so that's how they know Kuroko.

* * *

**Seijuro Akashi**

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

He grips the papers in his hand and his left eyes turn golden.

"Why?" He asks. "Why now?"

_Kill him!_

"Tetsuya."

_Take him away now before anyone else, HURRY!_

"Where have you been all this time Tetsuya? I search for you and when I thought I will never see you again but you appear before me."

He reaches out both of his hand at the front as if he's touching Kuroko now.

"This time . . . I won't let you run away again."

_That's right, make him obedient to you._

"I . . ."

Before Akashi continue he can feel his heart thumping and suddenly his head get dizzy, the backstage was gone and replaced by darkness.

"What is this?"

Akashi look around realize he's not alone.

* * *

**Ryota Kise**

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

"It can't be!" Kise stand up and Suzuki look at him confusedly, why did Kise suddenly stand up of all the sudden, he will block people views from behind and few has start complaining about it.

"Kise, are you alright?"

"He . . ." Kise says as he feels like crying. "I finally found him."

"Who?" Suzuki looks in front to see the blue hair boy on the stage. "Him?"

"Kuroko." Kise says.

"You know him?" Suzuki asks.

"He saves my life."

Kise walk away from his seat to get to the stage, he has waited for years to see Kuroko again and before he get down the stairs his head starts hurting and he fell on the ground and his breathing suddenly get difficult and quickly Suzuki came to the rescue.

"Are you alright?"

Kise didn't answer him, no voice came out and then his surrounding changes to a dark place, he turns to see . . .

* * *

**Shintaro Midorima**

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

He took off his glasses and put it on again unable to accept what he is seeing, but then he smiles (in the inside) as he realize it is not just a hallucination. Is the real Kuroko he is seeing on that stage, the person he is waiting for in his live?

"So he's an opera singer now . . ."

The song that Kuroko sing fit his voice perfectly, the saddest song he ever heard before and it somehow touches his heart. The way Kuroko sing it perfectly, his tone and breathing is perfect.

_As I yearn for freedom,_

_But my fate is to die before I can see what at the other side of the hill,_

_Why is my fate so cruel?_

_Why oh . . . why?_

_I still want to see, as I pass the limit of my life._

The song is so beautiful that some emotional people start to cry and wipe their tears again with their handkerchief or sleeve.

The truth is Midorima feel like crying but since he is one of those cool guys he decide to hold on and just watch as his first love is smiling as he sing, he remember how his life changes just because of Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says.

It was then his body start shaking and his vision is getting blurry even though he is wearing his glasses. His head is getting dizzy and his eye lids is getting heavy so he close it and once he open it again to find his self in the darkness.

"Where am I?"

The students and the rest is gone, it was then he thought of Kuroko and search around for him. There is no way in hell he wants to lose that person again, after all these years ha can finally see him again.

"KUROKO!" He shouts and then someone tap on his shoulder, as soon he turns around . . .

* * *

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

Akashi suddenly stops moving and Murasakibara was surprise to see his leader suddenly go . . . BLANK! He tries to wake Akashi but he didn't move an inch.

_As I yearn for freedom,_

_But my fate is to die before I can see what at the other side of the hill,_

Kuroko sings.

Murasakibara turn to watch as his former classmate has now become a singer, is this reason Kuroko suddenly left without saying goodbye?

"Kuro chin."

The boy that he has waited for is here, his first love.

Suddenly his snack fall from his arms, once he look down t was gone, the floor he is standing on disappear and his surroundings. Kuroko disappear again.

_What's happening?_

* * *

_**Daiki Aomine**_

_The clock is moving,_

_Your fate is starting,_

_Can you escape from this before it starts?_

_Your time is running out._

Aomine can't believe this, once he step in the assembly place he can only see Tetsu that is standing on that stage, it has been such a long time since he last seen him and Kuroko has become even more beautiful than few years ago.

"TETSU!" He shouts but cheering of the students is too loud and Kuroko seems doesn't have notice him yet so quickly he ran down the stair almost trip on those two people.

"Hey! Be careful!" The brown hair boy says.

"Sorry!" Aomine apologize as he looks as the boy is trying to help the blond get on the chair.

"Kise, hang in there!" the boy says as he pats the blond back.

Aomine was about to walk away until his leg suddenly stop and fall on top of the blond.

"What the hell?" he says shock of his own actions.

It was then once he touches Kise hand he found his self somewhere else.

"What's going on?" He is freaking out not realizing that someone else is saying the same thing behind him, but he is crying and kneel on the ground.

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Kagami smile as he watches the way Kuroko sing is better than usual, he is happy.

"Oh crap." He says as he realize he forget to take his car keys, how careless can he get?

He look at Kuroko the last time and think that Kuroko will be found on his own since he will know when to stop and quickly walk out from there toward his car that he park near the garden. Even though there's no sign he can park there, Kagami just do it minding his own business and ignore Kuroko complain.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He shouts once he has taken his keys, looking back at the path he has walk through.

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

*Kuroko pov*

Once I finish singing I receive an applause from all the students, they all stand up and cheer some more. There are still tears coming out from their eyes.

**Ding!**

It came from the clock tower, that's weird the time I came here the needle didn't move at all.

**Ding!**

The girl just now smile as if she knows what happening, I don't like the look on her face it somehow tell me that something big is happening and I don't like this disturbing feeling inside of me. It was then I can hear someone screaming for help and looking up to see a brown hair boy placing the boy on the chair.

I feel like I have seen him before.

Suddenly I hear laughter and turn to see that familiar face.

**Ding!**

"It's been a long time Tet~su~ya!"

"Akashi!"

His eyes are both yellow color instead of red, did he wear contacts or something happen when I left him? I don't think this is the person I know back then.

"I'm glad you still remember me Kuro Chan. Now . . ." He reaches out his hand. "Come to me."

**Ding!**

"You're not Akashi."

Even though there's a slightest different but he can tell that this person is not Akashi, something is odd.

**Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!**

* * *

The headmaster smile as the sees that it has finally struck twelve, the fate of those children has started.

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

Kagami can't utter a word as he almost fall down on the ground but quickly use his car as a support, now all he is looking at is the ocean. The island where the school is has disappear, everyone especially the trees, the garden where he park his car has also disappear.

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!"

* * *

PLEASE **REVIEW! **The story is proceeding to mysterious so you may asks question if you want to understand more or you don't understand at all.


	6. 5 future endings

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**At the past chapter.**

Kuroko has finally appear before their eyes and after that strange things start to happen to each of them and the GOM suddenly fainted. Also Suzuki is in confusing situation to see Kise and Aomine faint in front of him.

Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara has enter a dark world for all of a sudden and since Akashi is at other place his other self has taken over his body and have a chat with Kuroko.

Kagami was left out and shock to see the school suddenly disappear and for Momoi what is she planning this time?

What exactly does the headmaster want?

* * *

Five of them look at each other, all of them wonder if they should express how happy they are to see someone or wonder how they get there in the first place.

"What's going on?" Kise says as he is freaking out.

"How should we know? I also don't know how I get here in the first place." Aomine cross his arms.

They both look at each other but all of them didn't dare to look at Akashi, those eyes of him can somehow kill them any seconds. Even though he is short but doesn't change the fact there's a murderous aura around him and since Murasakibara know him the most can tell that Akashi is annoy of his situation now.

"This is mysterious . . ."

"How can we get out of here?"

"My horoscope didn't say anything about something like this will happen."

"I'm hungry."

"All of you put your head together and try to find a way out." Akashi orders them and they all startle since it feel like they can't oppose of that person decision.

It was then a ray of light appears.

* * *

All the students quickly ran out from the mansion because of the sudden earthquake, Kuroko didn't move from his spot as he stood in front of Akashi, he knows that person but at the same time he doesn't know him.

"You don't seem happy to see me Tetsuya."

"I . . ."

Before Kuroko could continue a mark starts to appear on his hand and his eye widen as suddenly Akashi is screaming in pain and fall on the ground.

"Akashi?"

* * *

Five of them look at their right hand as a mark appear on their hand, it's a number says 364 days which confuse all of them. What is the meaning of this and how does it get on their hand, things are getting to weird.

"What is this?" Kise asks.

"How should I know?"

"What does 364 means? Is it just a number or days?"

As they all look closely at their hand, Akashi touch the numbers and somehow he can feel something appear on his head.

"Everyone touch the mark!" He orders them.

They all did as he told and suddenly they see a vision in front of them.

* * *

**Kise Ryota**

*Kise pov*

Once again I'm somewhere else again and this time I'm under the tower that Suzuki talk about, it has a nice structure that is as far as I can tell and the tower has a yellow rooftop just like my hair so it's quite funny or should I say funny. It's rare for someone to have their rooftop yellow.

It was then as I turn to see him once more, the person I have waited for so long.

"Kurokocchi." I say.

Nothing could express how happy I am now to see him once more, he is standing in front of me gripping a letter at his right hand and smile sweetly at me. So I smile back thinking what I should say to him after so long, I don't even know if he still remember me after such a long time.

"Ryota." He calls my given name.

"Yes?"

"Your letter." Kuroko says as he shows the letter. "I have your reply."

"EH?"

Since when did I give Kuroko a letter? I don't even know where he lives or where he has been for all these years.

"Letter?"

Kuroko blushes as he walk toward me and rest his head on my chest, I can feel his body is heating up but the reason is unknown.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Call me Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"You have always called me Kurokocchi but from now on please call me Tetsuya since . . ."

Kuroko stand on his toes so he can get close to my face and for all of a sudden he kiss me, I was so shock to even say anything as he did it. Does this mean that he love me all this time, HOORAY!

Once our lip has touches Kuroko part away blushing.

"Tetsuya." I say but before I can even touch him Kuroko once again disappear from my sight.

* * *

**Shintaro Midorima**

*Midorima pov*

Once again I'm in another dimension but this time the four of them are gone.

"What exactly is going on here?"

I look up to see a tower with green pointy roof, surprisingly the tone of the color is the same as my hair. It's feels awkward that my lucky item for today has disappear, it feel like a part of me is missing instead.

"Shintaro!"

I turn and look to see Kuroko breathing in deeply.

"Kuroko?"

"I have always loved you idiot!" Kuroko shouts and ran toward me.

The way he embrace me and starts crying somehow make me feel happy but surprise as well why does Kuroko say something like this all of a sudden?

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He hit me at the chest which I have to compliment him, despite he is smaller his strength is incredible. I see a letter he has on his hand that punches me.

"Remember that time Midorima?" Kuroko says as his tears still flowing down. "When I say it's better when not knowing what will happen next I guess not all of it is great."

"Kuroko?"

_What the hell is going on?_

"After reading this letter I know you put lots of your feelings into it and I have made my decision Shintaro. I choose you, there's no else that can replace you."

He gives me a kiss and I couldn't move at all.

As he part away he image suddenly get blurry, I shout his name hoping the kiss is not just a dream. I don't want to lost sight of him once more.

* * *

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

*Murasakibara pov*

_I'm standing under the tower._

*chew*

_It's purple._

*chew*

_Also Akashi chin disappears again._

*chew*

_It's good thing I still keep some sweets inside my pocket._

*chew*

I hear laughter coming from behind and once I look behind to see that person again.

"Kuro chin?"

"You haven't change a bit Atsushi, you always eat your sweets no matter what the situation is."

Kuroko embrace him from the back and is smiling. "I have not told the truth but I always afraid of you since somehow you can always see what I'm hiding which scare me but now I feel happy that someone can see it."

"So it's true?"

"Yeah." Kuroko replies. "And I'm glad of it."

Once I turn around he give me quick kiss.

"Will you let me see your heart as well?"

_You want to see my heart?_

Before I get the chance to reply he is gone once more.

* * *

**Daiki Aomine**

*Aomine pov*

"What the hell is going on this time?"

Looking up to see the tower that people keep talking about, it look more interesting from closer look but what am I doing here in the first place?

"You're late." Kuroko sulks.

Aomine turn to look at his right and freak out as Kuroko suddenly appear beside him.

"Since when did you get there Tetsu?" I shout.

"Before you." Kuroko answers shortly still sulking.

It was awkward to suddenly talk like this after separate for years and what are we both doing in this place at the middle of the night.

"Why can't you be a bit more romantic, it was you that asks me out in the first place?"

"I did?"

Kuroko show him the letter that has his name on it.

"You did."

_Wait the minute, I don't remember giving someone letter before except to Satsuki. Is this a mistake? Wait . . . I shouldn't be thinking like this now, Tetsu is just in front of me and this is the chance to asks why he left me that time._

"Why did you leave me all of a sudden that time?" Aomine asks.

Kuroko eyes widen and then chuckle.

"You still haven't forgotten about that?"

_Tetsu look so cute when he is laughing._

Kuroko took both of my hand and it was then he place half of the picture we both took back at home, the time when we're both under the sakura tree.

"This is our precious memory."

Kuroko give Aomine kiss Aomine fully at the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

*Akashi*

I don't need any explanation once Tetsuya kiss me; I know very well what just happen once he disappears in front of me as well as the others. The others might not realize this but I do. Also I have finally realized why I can't see his future for all this time, why I can't it that is until now is because . . .

Tetsuya has more than one future.

He will have to choose between one of us someday that is all I can tell from now.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, like the story?**

**Explanation:** For those that feel lose or confuse please let me explain, from the above is the future they see if Kuroko choose them.

Pick your favorite future ending. (The one that I write at the above)

Kise path

Murasakibara path

Aomine path

Midorima path

Akashi path (Even though I don't write more detail about it)

**Please REVIEW to give more suggestion.**


	7. Soon you will know

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**The chapter before!**

It seems that the Generation of Miracles (GOM) has seen their future if Kuroko choose them and it seems that Akashi realize the situation is but the question is does the others realize it too?

Kuroko has found Akashi in pain (his inner self) but will he soon found out that he talk to Akashi inner self just now? Also don't miss out the **bonus chapter **which has Akashi and Suzuki future endings.

Thank for supporting me and **REVIEW! **Since it's up to you readers which pairing Kuroko will get and whether it's a happy ending or not.

* * *

**Seijuro Akashi**

Akashi slowly open his eyes to find his self on the ground and slowly looking up to see Kuroko is staring at him with a surprise look on his face and it's paler than before. He still remembers Kuroko face even though it has been years since he is last gone.

"Tetsuya." He says weakly.

"Akashi?" Kuroko says and his expression return back to normal relieve to see both of Akashi eyes turn back to normal. It seems that the person in front of him now is the real Akashi.

He turn around slowly to leave but Akashi somehow manage to grab his leg.

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologize.

"Don't leave me."

"Akashi . . . I'm no longer your fiancé."

Kuroko knelt and since Akashi is somehow still in his weak state Kuroko manage to take off his hand from his leg and soon he walk away leaving his ex fiancé behind still on the ground.

"Tetsuya . . ." Akashi calls that person name but Kuroko didn't look back.

_Why do you have to be so cruel to e now? Why Tetsuya? Tell me why._

It hurts him so badly to see that person walk away from his sight, not bothering to stay by his side once more. What does he need to do to get that person back, why can't he see how badly he needs that guy?

Again his inner self try to control his thought which is hurting his head and e is getting dizzy once more so he had no choice but to hurt his self by biting his hand to think more of the pain than that stupid annoying voice.

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara is standing in front of him knelt beside him awaiting his order.

"Have you seen it?" He asks.

Murasakibara nod his head.

"I see . . ."

"Aka Chin, what is it trying to show me?"

"Not only you, the people you just meet experience the same thing but the rest of you just saw your future but I can see all of it."

As he expected, Murasakibara eyes widen but didn't say anything else.

"I have to sleep for a while, meanwhile search for those people identities." Akashi says wanting to end this conversation before anything else happens.

"Of course Aka chin."

"Good." Akashi gives out a small smile. "Thank you."

Then he fall in a deep sleep since this is the only way he can stop his inner self from keep coming inside his mind by sleeping. He never tells anyone about this but only Murasakibara know since he is the most loyal guy different from the guards that his father has hired. Others can't be trusted except for him and Kuroko.

"Sleep tight Aka chin." Murasakibara carry his leader over his shoulder and walk out from the place immediately.

* * *

**Atsushi Murasakibara**

"Have you seen it?" Akashi asks.

_It seems that Aka Chin has seen it too, so that's mean that it is not just a dream after all._

Murasakibara nod his head.

_So it seems that Aka chin is one of my rivals too._

* * *

**Suzuki Momoi**

"Uh . . ." He says.

"Dam you're heavy." Suzuki breathes in deeply as he put both of those guys down. He actually feels like leaving them inside but since he's a kind guy he take both of them with him.

"Please don't faint in front of me again."

Kise and Aomine slowly open their eyes and scream once they see each other face.

"A monster!" Kise screams like a kid.

"What the hell did you just say?" Aomine show his fist wanting to punch the blond but Suzuki stops him before he could do anything.

"Look around." Suzuki says calmly and they both look around to find themselves outside.

"What the fuck?" Aomine says.

"Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asks.

"Who's Kurokocchi?" Suzuki asks back.

"You know Tetsu?"

It was then they realize something. "Since when did it get so dark?"

They all look around to find that the sun is gone but is replaced by darkness and all the lights turn on so they all can see.

"What the . . ." Before Aomine can continue Suzuki shut him.

"Please stop using that word; it is unsuitable for people under 18." He explains slowly so people like Kise can understand. "Also did anything strange happen to you guys while you fainted."

"I have a dream just now about Kurokocchi." Kise says.

"Me too and how did you know Tetsu?"

Suzuki sigh as he realized what is going on and turn to his right to see his sister smiling at him while waving too.

_What did that old geezer did this time and how many times I have to tell him that I don't want to take part in his stupid game again? Also why did Satsuki can volunteer herself easily every time?_

"SASTUKI!" Suzuki shouts at her.

"Tehee." She replies as she run away.

* * *

**Shintaro Midorima**

"It's true that it's exciting to expect something unexpected but isn't this too much?"

Midorima look around, he try to search for an exit but it seems that every time he try to walk out from the front gate he somehow end up again at the same place once more. He's not the only one try to get out from here; it seems that other students are trying as well.

"Uwah! I want to go home." One of the girls is crying.

"Uwah!" Error, it's not just one girl is crying.

"Better ignore them before they ask me for sympathy."

Midorima doesn't like to help people who can't help themselves first, they should have at least known that crying won't solve anything and it only waste your energy. This is one of the reasons girls are call weak and good thing his thought his sister about sports so they will act tougher that those girly girls.

_Instead of wasting time here I should search for Kuroko, he should still be nearby right? Hopefully he is still on the school ground._

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

_Kagami? Uncle Kagami where are you? KAGAMI!_

Kuroko ran from there to here searching for that man, feeling helpless as he realize that if Kagami is searching for him he would have call since he is still carrying his phone now but once e open it there's no signal at all.

"Kagami, where are you?"

Again he decides to search once more, if Kagami is not by his side he will fall a part of him is missing since Kagami is the only person he call as a family. The only guy that truly cares for him so where is he?

"KAGAMI!"Kuroko cry out loudly.

His tears are flowing down his cheek and it's not stopping.

"Kagami, if you don't come now I will tell my parents!" He cries louder. "KAGAMI! If this is a joke then please stop it!"

He knew Kagami will never play a joke on him since that man worry about his health too much to ever think of that.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko turn to look who is calling him and to see an old man with white beard smiling at him. Kuroko recognize him as the headmaster and that smile eyes of his seems to know everything that is going on here.

"Will you like to attend this school?"

"What is going here? Where's Kagami?" Kuroko ignore the old man question.

"He was left out."

"Bring him back!"

"That is impossible since we're now in a world cut off from the world where you have been born."

"Then take me home."

"That is also impossible."

Kuroko is getting impatience and just like others he doesn't feel like staying here too long, it creep him out that he feel like fainting.

"I guess I should give you a few information since you're involve in this."

"Me?"

The old man smile wider is showing his teeth which for Kuroko surprise, it's quite straight and white.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I have a lot to update lately.**

You can still unlock the characters if you guys wants.

. . .

And vote.

. . .

That's all nothing else to say since I don't know what else to write. Bye and thank you for reading.


	8. Extra chapter

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Votes: (Private message also acceptable)**

**Akashi Seijuro: ****44 votes.**

**Kise Ryota: ****9 votes**

**Aomine Daiki: ****10 votes**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: ****13 votes**

**Midorima Shintaro: ****5 votes**

**Momoi Suzuki: ****1 vote**

* * *

**Alert!: **Again I will like to tell you guys since I'm not Japanese I write their given name first before their family name. For example Tetsuya Kuroko, Kuroko is his family name and not his given name. So please don't be confused because of this.

In order to avoid more confusion from now on I will write their family name first.

* * *

**In chapter 7:**

The GOM has found themselves somewhere which is the place they don't know off and it seems that Momoi Satsuki and Momoi Suzuki know where they are.

What is the old man mean that Kuroko is mostly involved with this and what will happen next? Also will they all able to find a way out from this situation later?

Also remember that you can still 'unlock more characters'.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro future ending**

*Akashi pov*

I look around to only see trees, flowers and a tall tower behind. I wonder what I'm doing here in the first place but I do know that just know that I was with Atsushi and the others but they're gone. Just what is going on here? What is this school anyway? All I know is that every Akashi bloodline have to attend this school until they graduate, don't tell me that my father has hidden something from me.

I have my doubt when I step into this school but looks like I was right after all, something is going on.

"This tower . . ."

I look behind to see the tower, is tall about a quarter of the Tokyo tower and has red roof, which is the same color as my right eyes.

"What will happen next?" I ask myself.

It was then I walk toward the tower and open the wooden door which is not unlock, it's better to check what is going on here now before I got transfer to someplace again.

So I climb up the stairs, at first I just keep walking but then I realize that it too damn many and my leg is hurting me. Even though there are no people around I refuse to show that I'm weak and keep walking until I reach the top.

Once I arrive there's another wooden door and before I open it there's someone singing at the other side and my body somehow froze as I heard its beautiful voice.

_Please never leave my side,_

_Forgive my mistake for leaving,_

_I just don't want you to get hurt,_

_Since you're my first love,_

_And the only person I will always remember._

I just stand there and listen to the music, as if it's telling him of a story and that song is the answer for everything.

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Sadly I have to leave you someday,_

_To love and be loved is impossible,_

_Please forget about me once I gone,_

_So you won't be hurt once my fate comes._

I finally have the courage open the door and sees Kuroko is standing beside the huge window and he is closing his eyes as he feel the wind passing through him, he looks so beautiful as the moonlight is shining on him.

My heart skips a beat.

"Tetsuya." I call his name.

He turns to look at me with a sad look on his face, why does he look so sad?

"Seijuro." He finally call me by my given name, it will be a lie if I say I wasn't happy about it but now why he is showing such a sad impression now.

"What's wrong Tetsuya?"

At first he starts to cry and all of a sudden he ran toward me and hug me tightly, it feels like a dream once he did that, o I hug him back and pat his back.

"Seijuro! I love you!" He cries.

Once he says that I was so shock to do anything as he keep crying, I never thought Tetsuya will actually say that to me.

"Why?" I ask. _"If you love me then why do you leave me that time?"_

"I'm sorry for everything, I hope to be with you forever but today will be the last day I live so Seijuro . . ." He leans toward me and brush his lips upon mine.

Without hesitation I kiss him back, even though I don't understand what he means that this is his last day but there's one thing I'm sure of, I won't let him leave me again.

It was then I can see other vision in my head, usually I can see one future but this time I can see five other future visions and I smirk as we both part away, I have finally understand everything.

"So that's how it is . . ."

Kuroko disappear in front of me but not like the other I stay with my expression not feeling shock of this.

"Tetsuya, I will make you mine."

* * *

**Momoi Suzuki**

Suzuki keep walking toward the front gate, today will be the last day he is in the parallel world; soon he will get back to the original world with the other students.

"Suzuki." Kuroko calls.

"Tetsuya." Suzuki turn to see Kuroko is running toward him wearing normal clothes, he looks cute this way.

"Soon everything will be over."

"Yeah . . ."

Suzuki pull Kuroko closer to him and thankfully the other five isn't here, if they are they will disturb their private moment once more just like the other times. Kuroko keep blushing once Suzuki kiss his hand and tell him he's cute.

Kuroko rest his head on Suzuki shoulder and they both see as the dark sky has began to change color.

"We're about to go home."

"Today well also be my last day." Kuroko look at his hand, there's number '1' on it and he knows that he doesn't have much time left.

"We will have to part soon." He sighs.

Suzuki shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean Suzuki?"

"Because . . ."

He then kiss Kuroko at the lips and part away.

"I love you."

Kuroko is to shock and even move.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and again I apologize it's short since I'm writing this story quite late. Please review and remember that it's up to you how this story will end.**


	9. Otome game?

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake.**

* * *

I'M SORRY NOT ABLE TO POST LAST WEEK, I HAVE EXAM FOR THREE WEEKS SO BASICALLY THAT EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

* * *

**At the last chapter.**

Seijuro and Suzuki future ending has been show and it seems that few people start to vote for the OC character, which is a good thing.

So a chapter before it seems an old man appear seems wanting to tell Kuroko what's going on, will the situation turn out better than now? Hopefully it is.

Also to avoid any more confusion in their given name and family name, from now on I will put their family name at the front first. That's all.

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

"Tell me now!"

"Alright, alright. I will tell you." The old man is still smiling. "Young people this day is always on the rush."

"Maybe that's because I found myself somewhere I don't know and want to get out from here."

The old man look amuse for a second before return back to his expression. "You're quite different from what I imagine; I thought you're the quiet type."

"I change." Kuroko tighten his fist before he continues. "I don't take people order anymore since I'm no longer a weakling."

"I can see that, you seem to be more spirited after you sickness has been frozen."

"How did you . . .?"

Kuroko was even shock to see the angel that help him that day seem beside that man and she even wave at him and call his name as if it's a normal thing to do in this situation.

"Hi Kuroko!" She says.

"Angel?"

"Oh, looks like I forgot to introduce myself that day. My name is Rinko, nice to meet you."

"Ah . . ." Kuroko has lost his words.

"This man beside me is . . ." Rinko look hesitate for a moment and continue. "Is the god that helps you of your disease."

"EH?" Kuroko shouts and his mouth and eyes widen in shock. For others they will look ridiculous showing that expression but Kuroko is an exception since he is cute.

"_He's the perverted god?"_

"I'm not a pervert." The man says as if he can read Kuroko mind.

"Yes you are." Rinko and Kuroko say at the same time.

"Well, a little . . ." The old man blushes.

"Let's get back to the topic, Kuroko Tetsuya you are chosen for my next game for this year."

"Game?"

Rinko whispers to him about what the old man means. "A game that he bet with other gods about the human life, he do this every year and lately he is losing for three years straight."

"That is right so that's why I have design a new game which is call a otome games and you will be the new main character and get to choose among all the guys that I chosen and they all have been mark the same thing as yours."

"This?" Kuroko show his hand.

"Yes and as a gift for being in my game I will let you be free from the disease I give you."

"Do I have too?" Kuroko whispers at Rinko.

"Yeah, don't worry since I'm in charge of taking care of you."

The old man raise both of his hand and suddenly there's huge amount of light behind him saying Otome, Kuroko wonder if this day can get any weird or not since he don't think he stand any of this any seconds.

It feels like they watching a concert in front of them since suddenly there's light surrounding them with different colors.

"Get use to it." Rinko giggles.

* * *

**ALERT:**RINKO HAS BEEN UNLOCKED AND WILL ASSIST YOU IN THIS QUEST. SHE CAN GIVE ADVICE AND TIPS TO UNLOCK THE CHARACTER STORY AND SOMETIME GIVE FREE ITEMS DEPEND ON HER MOOD. SHE IS MOSTLY FOUND IN THE INFIRMARY BUT DURING FESTIVAL DAYS SHE WILL BE GONE.

**Alert: **THE HEADMASTER ALSO BEEN UNLOCK AND SOMETIME HE WILL HELD EVENTS OR NEW QUEST THAT CAN HELP THE MAIN CHARACTER (KUROKO TETSUYA) GET CLOSER TO THE PERSON HE CHOSEN TO HAVE AN ENDING WITH.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro**

He is still unconscious. (For a few while and don't worry he is not dead)

* * *

**Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki and Momoi Suzuki**

"So scary!" Kise hug Suzuki and starts crying.

"Stop being a crybaby!"

"Both of you please be quiet and let me think for a second." Suzuki spoke feeling annoy of those two personalities.

"Do you even know how we can get out of here?" Aomine asks.

"I do." Suzuki replies quickly.

The way he say it so confidently and direct just shut Aomine right away, he know that Aomine is just freaking out of his situation since he also act like that when his father show this kind of thing to him for the first time.

"Everything will be alright, this have nothing to do with killing or anything. It only happens in manga."

"Really?" Kise stops crying. "Looks like I worry for nothing." He starts to laugh but they both can see that the blond leg is still shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry." Aomine apologizes.

"EH?" Kise says surprise to hear that from Aomine. "Since when did we fight?"

Aomine feeling annoy but he just glad that Kise seems to be the type of guy that is slow in catching things up and Suzuki just smile seeing those two acting like that.

"Those two are idiots." Suzuki says. "It's quite a nice pairing and very opposite to each other."

* * *

**Alert: **KISE RYOTA AND AOMINE DAIKI RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN UPGRADE.

**Alert: **MOMOI SUZUKI AND AOMINE DAIKI RELATIONSHIP HAS BEEN UPGRADE.

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

All he remembers is that ever since he turns 10, he is told that from now on he will be by Akashi side at all cost. He didn't know why that time and by the time he know his job Akashi is still in America away from his homeland Japan.

His parent try to teach him everything they could and he feel even tired than usual doing all the work he never done before and learn some new way which make him wonder. Why does he have to do all this for this Akashi person?

Learning how to fight has become his basic routine and he even have to eat his snacks secretly too since his parents will get angry about him skipping class just to eat.

It was then after years has pass and complete his training he meet Akashi for the first time in his life. It scare him to see the look Akashi is giving him, he starts to think twice about the task that is given to him and wonder if he can really work with the boy.

At first Akashi refuse to talk to him and busy playing shogi all by his self and he will always watch from afar not wanting to disturb his young master. By the time passes he hear rumors about Akashi behavior, his young master fiancé run away before both of the family can make a contract.

When he look closely he can see Akashi eyes is full of sadness, anger, confuse, lonely and guilt.

"Aka chin." He didn't say sama since he think is better than calling him with 'sama'.

Akashi look at him but as always didn't say anything.

"Want some snacks?"

". . ."

"Want a candy?"

". . ."

"Do you want your fiancé?"

". . . It seems that everyone in this mansion has now about it."

Murasakibara simply nod his head.

"Can you find him for me?"

"I don't know but I can ask my parents for help."

"There's no need for that since even with my family power, I still can't find Kuroko. His shadow and existence can be hidden very well."

"Shadow?"

"That's right, my fiancé is a shadow hidden from everyone presence but I can see him very well. He can't hide from me but this time . . . he escape."

Murasakibara again nod understood of what Akashi is saying.

"If Aka chin says that you can see him doesn't that mean that someday Aka chin able to meet his fiancé again someday?"

Akashi chuckle and that smile is the first great impression he ever shows to someone else besides Kuroko.

"That's right and once I have him once more I won't let him escape."

It was then he spot Akashi left eye turn gold just now before it turns back to red.

'_**Did Aka chin just say 'him'?'**_

* * *

**Midorima Shintaro**

He starts to wonder how he end up in a place that he surrounds by many people, everyone around him is still crying and few that has regain their strength starts to blurt out ridiculous words to give support to those who need it.

"At a time like this it's better t find a way out than trying to become a hero in this situation, this is not a movie."

It was then he feel something hit his head and the object roll down beside him.

**'Go to the gym now!'**

**From: Someone**

"This is getting even weirder."

He didn't know what to react to see the back page of the letter, there's picture of animals and all of them a re pink which is too much for him to look.

"Too weird . . ."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it.**


	10. Nice seeing you again

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kuroko walk around the school looking around and peek at people who pass him since now the school is depending on him on getting out of this place and he also want to get out too since he still have a dream that hasn't been fulfill yet.

"This place is too big."

Kuroko isn't those types of people who like to go to places just to see great places, he much prefer spending his free time in a fast food restaurant and enjoy his favorite vanilla milkshake but it doesn't seem this school has fast food but at least the cafeteria sells it.

'_Now what should I do?'_

He begins to daydreaming about swimming in an ocean full of milkshake until he bump on someone.

"Ah!"

"Kuroko?"

* * *

**Aomine Daiki, Momoi Suzuki, Kise Ryota.**

"Where are we walking Suzukicchi?"

"To meet someone and did you just call me 'Suzukicchi'?"

"Yeah, I only call people with 'cchi' to those I respect."

"Ah . . ." Suzuki says understood.

"It looks like the other students has finally calm down." Aomine pointed at the group of students that are talking cheerfully and sharing their contact number with each other.

"Of course." Suzuki says. "If you're alone in this kind of situation we will get to scare and might get mental but if there's lot of people other than us we will be save by those that recover from the shock first so there's nothing to worry about."

"You know a lot." Aomine says.

"_How does he know all of this that is unless . . ." _Aomine thought.

"_Is he suspecting me, he is not a dumb as I thought." _Suzuki thought.

"_Why does two staring at each other? Are they in love?" _Kise thought.

It was then when they keep walking they hear someone just fell and saw something quite unexpected.

"EH!" Kise and Aomine say at the same time.

Suzuki just looks at both of their reaction.

"I guess you all know each other."

Kise feel like crying while Aomine is to shock to move while the guy with the green hair look at them while looking back at the person in front of him.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro**

He is still unconscious. (LOL, still sleeping)

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

He watch over his future leader that is sleeping now, he know that one day he will work as Akashi right hand man someday since it is his family tradition but now he feel the burden on him is getting heavy once he know that Akashi and Kuroko use to be fiance.

"What happen between the two of you in the past?" He asks.

Seeing as his leader in deep sleep he decide to leave to search for Kuroko it was then suddenly a hand gab him.

"Akashi?"

"What is it Murasakibara?" The inner Akashi replies.

"You're not Akashi aren't you?" Murasakibara pull his hand away, seeing as Akashi open his eyes show gold eyes instead of red.

"Akashi will awake soon so I will take this opportunity before he take over."

"What do you want?" Murasakibara asks.

"It is actually a simple thing. It is small, cute, and adorable and has angelic face when he smiles." The inner Akashi smirks. "Give me Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Kuroko!" Midorima calls.

"Ah . . . you're?"

_I have seen him before but where?_

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cries. "I can't believe I get to see you again so soon."

"TETSU!" Aomine smiles happily as they both ran to him.

Kuroko never know he is this popular but they don't seem like his fan, they more like . . . someone he has seen before. The guy with the glasses look familiar and the blond, the tall guy with tainted skin looks even more familiar but he can't seem to remember any of them at all.

"Um . . . How do you guys know my name?" Kuroko asks.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten your childhood friend?" Aomine points at his self. "I use to call you Kuro chan!" He takes out the photo of him and Kuroko and give it to him, Kuroko look at the picture closely and memories start to come back

"Aomine!" Kuroko shouts finally remember about his friends.

"How about me, the guy obsesses with luck." Midorima pushes Aomine away and get Kuroko attention. "We met at the park." He added.

"AH!" Kuroko eyes widen. "Midorima Shintaro!"

This time Kise pushes Midorima away and give Kuroko the umbrella that Kuroko give him few years ago.

"You gave it to me in snowy day remember, when I was crying all alone."

"Um . . ." Kuroko look at Kise closely. "I don't remember." He then apologizes.

Kise know something like this will happen so he mess his hair and take out a big nerdy glasses from his pocket and wear it.

"Kise!" Kuroko finally remembers.

"That's me!" Kise embrace the boy but later got push away by those two.

* * *

**Alert: **Relationship has been update!

*Inner Akashi has been unlock*

Rinko will be at the infirmary to give help if needed.

* * *

**A/N: Even though it is short thanks for reading. Love you guys.**


	11. Classmate

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake. PLEASE!**

* * *

In chapter 10 Kuroko finally meet with Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki and Midorima Shintaro. What will await them in the future?

When will Kuroko meet with Murasakibara and what will his reaction be?

Also what will happen next for all 7 of them? Who will Kuroko choose or he will end up die in the end?

**Stay Tune!**

**Or should I say keep reading?**

* * *

**Flasback**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

"I miss you so much Kurokocchi." Kise put back his glasses inside his pocket and embrace him again but Aomine pull him away,

"Don't get to close to Tetsu."

"Why not? It is not like you guys are dating."

Aomine shoot a glare at Kise and show him his almighty fist which make Kise screaming and quickly hide behind Midorima.

Kuroko smiles as he watches them, even though he doesn't have much memory with them except for Aomine, they all doesn't seem bad people.

"Is your name Kuroko Tetsuya?" Suzuki asks.

"Yes I am. What is yours?"

"Momoi Suzuki but please call me Suzuki since the name Momoi doesn't suit me."

"Sure." Kuroko laughs. "Momoisan."

"HEY!" Suzuki blushes.

* * *

**Alert: Kuroko and Suzuki have become friends.**

* * *

Suzuki looks around his surroundings to see most of the other students has calm down, he is glad things are going well but then he suddenly remember something very important. He needs to see the person that causes this in the first place.

"Guys, I have to see if my little sister to see if she is al right." He lies. "See you later."

"Wait!" Kise shouts.

"What is it?"

"Let's exchange email address this way five of us can still be in contact no matter where we are." Kise says excitedly as he takes out his phone.

"I got to say you have a good idea." Midorima agree and take out his phone and be followed by others.

Kuroko didn't use phone much since the only contact his has is his guardian Kagami so when he take out his phone all he can do is trying to find a way how to open it. Midorima realize Kuroko is struggling and show him how to open it by pressing the button with a shape on it. He press the button for a long time until white screen appear and then the wallpaper.

"Thank you." Kuroko thanks him.

"You're welcome." Midorima give a charming smile toward Kuroko.

"Okay everyone, let's exchange our contact number!"

They all round-up and hold their phone close together and Kuroko watch excitedly as their phone start making cute sounds.

"DONE!" Kise shouts.

"Just like that?" Kuroko asks as he looks closely at his phone to see new contact number on it.

"You haven't change Tetsu; you are still slow in using technology." Aomine laughs and place his hand on Kuroko shoulder. "I'm glad."

Kise and Midorima look at them feeling jealous.

* * *

**Alert: Kuroko now can contact Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota , Midorima Shintaro and Momoi Suzuki. Can be use in special events.**

* * *

"Bye Suzukicchi!"

Then the four of them look at each other and wonder what to do now.

"Ehem." Midorima break the silence. "Shall we all go to class? Even though we're in different dimension or different world it doesn't change the fact were still in school."

"He is right." Aomine says.

"LET'S GO!" Kise shouts happily.

How can Midorima and Aomine act so calm and cool while Kise can act so cheerful? Those are questiones that is repeating in Kuroko mind but later he came with a simple conclusion. They are very interesting people.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro and Suzuki Momoi**

Few weeks have pass since then and everything seems normal somehow, maybe it is the principal doing but most students still hasn't given up on trying to get back home. Those that try jumping out jump back in. Well . . . most have given up.

"Thank god we all in the same class." Kise show 'peace' sign.

"I don't know if I should feel happy being in the same class as a noisy person as you." Aomine give a boring look and yawn while Kise looks hurts hearing that from Aomine.

"You are so mean! I can't believe you use to be best friend with Kurokocchi."

Midorima close his book loudly caught both of their attention.

"Please be quiet so I can study peacefully!" He says loudly.

They both shiver as he points his samurai sword at them (his lucky item for that day) and they all shiver and quickly shut their mouth not wanting being killed in such a young age.

"Where is Kuroko?" Suzuki asks as he enters the class.

"He is right . . . here?" They all look at the place where Kuroko sit. Kuroko usually will sit in the middle, Kise sit at Kuroko right, Suzuki sit in front of Kuroko, Aomine sit at the left while Midorima sit behind.

"How the hell he did that?"

"Kurokocchi use ghost ability again!"

"Ghost doesn't exist."

Suzuki smirks as he realizes something.

_Kuroko presence is low, this is interesting and it s going t be very useful someday._

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro and Murasakibara Atsushi**

"ATSUSHI!" Akashi calls his partner has never seen Murasakibara in that state before, his body mostly cover in blood and he see his partner right hand twisted. Just by that Akashi can tell what just happen. He places both his hands on his partner shoulder and look down feeling guilty of what he has done.

"I'm sorry Atsushi, because of me you have to suffer."

"It's okay Aka chin." Murasakibara whispers. "This is the least I can do to help you."

"You are not allowed to die!" Akashi shouts.

"I won't Akachin, I promise."

Muasakibara get up slowly even though his entire body is hurting, now he has manage to calm the other Akashi and force him in deep sleep so the real Akashi will wake up. It looks like it is working; now he hopes this last longer than before.

"We have to find Tetsuya, he might be the only one that can cure me."

"Are you sure Aka chin?"

_No! Please don't see him._

"What's wrong Atsushi, are you questioning my action?"

Murasakibara shook his head, the true is he doesn't want Akashi to see Kuroko since he want that boy to belong only to him but he knows it will be impossible. The only way to beat Akashi is to be his equal.

"You like him too don't you Atsushi?" Akashi asks.

_You know?_

"It is obvious by just looking at your eyes." Akashi smirks. "We are friends and rivals aren't we? I won't be going easy on you."

_Thank you Aka chin, even though you have a split personality and can be strict but you have a kind heart._

Akashi helps Murasakibara to walk out; he looks around and then looks up to see only darkness. There's no sun or moon or even stars.

"What happen while I'm asleep Atsushi?" He asks.

"I don't know. Other students say we are in different dimension or different world. The headmaster told me to tell the other students to calm down."

Akashi eyes sharpen as he looks around.

"Looks like we already have a suspect on who's the one responsible for doing this."

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

"Congratulations Kuroko." Rinko smile widely as she serves him green tea.

"What do you mean Rinko san?" Kuroko asks.

"Didn't you know? You already have relationship update with your future partners." She gives Kuroko a thumb up. "If you keep this up this otome game will end sooner than I thought."

_Don't tell me that Aomine and the others are also chosen._

"Does Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Suzuki involve too?" He asks.

"I don't know. The god didn't tell me anything but what I do know is that they have the same mark as yours."

Kuroko gives a long sigh as he put down the cup.

"If only Kagami is here maybe he can help me out with this situation. I feel lost since he always guides me ever since I was young; he is a light for me. Without him at my side I feel empty somehow."

Rinko listen carefully at what Kuroko just says and suddenly an idea pop out in her head.

"I just got a brilliant idea!"

Kuroko turns to look at her.

_What does she meant by that?_

Rinko smile even wider as she serve Kuroko cake that she made by herself using her own recipe, Kuroko try hard not to look disgust at it since that food doesn't even looks like a cake.

"Is this a cake?" He asks.

Quickly she nods her head and her eyes start to shine. Looking at her he knows there is no going back, he starts to feel regret entering the infirmary to asks for information. Since he is a gentleman he force his self to eat the cake and a second later . . . he faints.

"KUROKO!"

* * *

**Alert: Be careful of Rinko cooking**

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to vote for you favorite character and please wait for the special event to happen. It will help to increase relationship.**


	12. Comfort

**A/N: Sorry for late update. Thanks for waiting this whole time and keep voting for your favorite character.**

* * *

**In the chapter before:**

Kuroko Kise, Momoi, Aomine and Midorima are in the same class.

Also Akashi has return back to normal and wishes to see Kuroko no matter what and accept Murasakibara as his rival.

**Alert:** Eating Rinko cooking will make you lost a day.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi**

"Have you found them?"

"What do you mean Aka chin?"

"The others." Akashi snaps his fingers. "We must find the others and finish this game once and for all."

Murasakibara nods his head in agreement but there is one thing he is confuse now, does Akashi really wants to compete with the others for Kuroko love even though Akashi never lose in his life? Also Akashi is not the type to share something precious to him with someone else.

"Just what exactly are you planning?" Murasakibara asks.

Akashi shows his evil smirk.

"Something interesting that can blow your mind away."

'_I also have to know the reason Kuroko left me that day.'_

Murasakibara nods his head once more and eat the chips that Akashi gives him. Looks like things is getting more interesting once Akashi open the computer and screen pop out the pictures of all of them especially Kuroko.

It was surprise that it suddenly pop out but at least it shortens their investigation.

"We all are in the same class; this isn't a coincidence at all." Akashi says as he clicks Kuroko picture and later show tons of information about that person.

He read all the detail and take his time while Murasakibara lean forward and read it as well, at first it was just a normal information such as the date of birth, height, full name, his character, attitude and his life from birth to the present. It was then few words seem that shock both of them.

**. . . Only has a year to live.**

"Kuro chin is about to die." Murasakibara say in surprise tone and drop his bag of chips on the floor.

Akashi didn't say anything and only stay silence, his fingers just stick on the keyboard and he keep reading the words again and again wondering if he start hallucinating but the words remain the same no matter how many times he read it. It was then he closes his eyes tightly and tightens his fist.

"Is this one of the reason he left me that time?" He asks himself. "Is he suffering this all alone?"

"Aka chin . . ."

"Leave me alone for a while Atsushi. I need some time to calm down."

Murasakibara obey and walk away from that room not wanting to disturb any longer. As soon as he heard the door is close Akashi punch the wall at his right side leaving a few cracks and causes his hand to bleed.

"_Tetsuya . . . If only you tell me sooner I might be able to help you."_

* * *

**Kise Ryota**

"I wonder where Kurokochhi is, is he lost?" Kise asks.

"I don't think he can lost that easily . . . maybe." Aomine says and pat Kise head. "Tetsu will be alright since he is more independent that I am."

Suzuki just watches as those three keep talking about Kuroko, he is getting tired of hearing Kuroko that Kuroko here. It as if those three can't live without that boy at all is the same as they don't have a life or something.

'_How can I hang out with this people in the first place?'_

All of them are in the school garden exploring the school since it is huge and it is big as Hong Kong Disneyland.

"Wow! There's even Mcdonald in this school!" Kise shouts as he point at the fast food restaurant.

'_He acts like a kid.'_ They all thought. _'How can he become a model in the first place?'_

Kise keep smiling as he looks around, it's been a long time since he felt this freedom. Ever since he become a model his father and mother banned him to go and have fun instead they force him to work more so he become even famous and get more money for them. It only took Kise only a few days to realize that his parents are just using him.

Thinking of it somehow hurts his feeling. This is not what he wants, all he wants is to be love but instead he gets use by them.

As Kise grip his shirt and look down sadly make the others worry and Aomine is the first among them to ask . . .

"Are you okay?"

Suzuki came forward and pats Kise head. "Let's find Kuroko, you miss him don't you?"

Kise face brightens and nods.

"Thanks." He whispers.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

Aomine always think strength is everything and because of that he always fight to prove that nobody can beat him except himself. In other word after Kuroko disappear he feel empty so he starts trying to find something to do to forget that boy who has left him.

It becomes very troublesome when he become a delinquent but later Momoi move into his neighborhood and changes him.

Even though later after that they become friend but she is nothing like Kuroko, she is the exact opposite of him of Kuroko character. She talks a lot, very feminine, girlish and get angry if he do something wrong.

When he looks at Kise that is about to cry he somehow understood that feeling he is having.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

* * *

**Midorima Shintaro**

Why the Kuroko keep disappear? Is he a part ghost? Kuroko zodiac sign doesn't say he is a ghost or something and this Momoi Suzuki, why is he glaring at us.

Maybe we did something to offend him. Should I apologize?

* * *

**Momoi Suzuki**

Suzuki feel bored, for 1 hour he is walking around with them to explore this school and the reason he follow them is because Kise keep begging and beg and he give in.

'_Once this tour is over I will go back to my dorm and sleep.'_

It was then they all stop suddenly and Kise shout something about fast food, he startle because people don't usually shout all of a sudden. When he looks closer he sees Kise is looking so sad so he feels better.

"We are rival in love so you better be ready." Midorima says sounding like he wants to encourage Kise. "It will be bad if my rivals are weaklings." Or maybe not.

"As if I will lose." Aomine smirks and Kise smile cheerfully with them.

Suzuki can't help but smile too. _'They all are such in a good term despite the difference, is this what it feels to have friends?'_

They all don't realize a pink hair girl is watching them from afar and she is smiling happily to see her dear brother is not alone anymore. Maybe this game that her father held is not such a bad idea at all.

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

He looks up at the clear sky and give a long sigh realize that he is still in this school far away from his real home which sadden him. Every day he wonders if Kagami is alright. He also wonder whether his parents are worry about his disappearance or not. Even though Rinko tells him everything will be alright.

"Kagami . . . If only you were here."

The cold and gentle wind is blowing passing him, the breeze feel so nice just like last year. Every time he feels this wind he will start imagine himself flying being free from the worry of this world, forgetting about living and death. Even though it is impossible to be free but he still wishes for it.

For someday his dream will come true and he will die happily with it so basically it doesn't matter if he find true love or not in this school since he will die someday anyway, also why did the god give him a second chance?

Day by day is passing and every precious seconds that he has lost count.

"My heart feels uneasy ever since I got trap in this world, is there any way for me to get out from here?" He asks himself.

He presses both of his hand on his chest.

He opens his mouth and begins to sing.

At that moment Kuroko doesn't realize someone is watching him, from far away hiding behind the wall watching as the beautiful angel is singing a painful, saddest melody he ever heard. Tears running down from his eyes and quickly he wipes it and smile a bit as he keeps watching Kuroko singing.

Kuroko keep singing while the other guy keeps watching.

"He hasn't change at all, I'm glad."

Quietly he tip toe away from where Kuroko is having no intention to disturb him.

_'I guess I will just properly introduce myself later properly'._

* * *

**Alert**_**: **_**Secret character has show up, it is your choice to decide whether Kuroko should unlock this character or not.**

* * *

Kuroko stop singing once he suddenly heard the sound of someone is nearby and when he turns around he sees a shadow of someone at the corner.

"Who's that?"

***Follow that guy**

***Ignore (Won't be able to unlock the secret character)**

* * *

**A/N: Only you can decide Kuroko fate. Choose, vote for pairings and REVIEW!**

**Alert: Wrong choice can lead one of the character death!**


End file.
